VIII
by Hyperpokypenguin
Summary: The life and times of a young nobody. Destined to become an assasin, a traitor, a best friend and so much more.
1. A name

Ok, this is my first Kingdom hearts fan fic so I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't suck!

Oh yeah! I don't own Kingdom hearts!

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Prologue.

The man ran as fast as he could down the winding streets, desperately looking for a way to escape the shadows. No matter how fast he ran, he never put any more space between him and the creatures that pursued him. All around him, buildings were being ruined; cracks were opening up in the cement streets. He vaulted over a crumbling brick wall and ran down one of the streets. A cry of dismay escaped his lips as he skidded to a halt. A building had collapsed and blocked his way. Dead end. He looked around for anything he could climb over. Nothing. He was about to turn around and run out of the alley but it was too late. The shadows were already closing in on him. Out of desperation, he reached for his weapons, but they were gone, fallen out while he was running. He braced himself for what was coming next. The shadows watched him with their beady yellow eyes. The crouched, then pounced. The man tried to fight, but finally gave into the darkness as it overwhelmed him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter one

The young red haired man opened his eyes and shivered. Once again, he was having visions of this strange person's life had once again come to him. Every time, it was something different. Everyday, he watched a stranger's life go before his eyes. He remembered nothing, not who he was, or where he came from. All he could think of was the life of the man that he kept seeing. For weeks it went on like this as he wandered an open plain. Never once had he needed to stop for food, water or sleep. He felt nothing, nor did he think he could.

He was a nobody.

Walking alone, though he could not feel, was not easy for the young man. _Some company would be nice!_ He thought to himself. _Talking to myself is getting kind of old!_ His thoughts were interrupted by a shadow that suddenly appeared. It walked on four legs, had crooked antennae and yellow eyes. _Those shadow creatures from my visions!_ But like the man from his visions, the young man found himself weaponless. His vibrant green eyes narrowed. An overwhelming heat rose up inside of him. And before he realized what was happening, the shadow was engulfed in flames then was gone.

"Impressive" A deep voice said from behind him. He spun around and gaped at the hooded man standing behind him. His face was completely concealed so he couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you?" The young man asked. Realizing his jaw was open; he quickly closed it and fought to regain his composure.

"Someone who can help" The mysterious man answered cryptically and walked off down the field.

"Maybe I don't need help" The young, red-haired man said backing off suspiciously.

"Fine" The hooded man answered and once again walked off. The young man shrugged and ran after him.

"So, do you have a name?" The young man asked falling in step with the hooded man.

"My name means nothing to you" The man asked turning to face a pair of vibrant green eyes. "How about you? What's _your_ name?"

The young man paused. What WAS his name? After a short moment of silence, he said a name that suddenly came into his mind. It seemed to fit.

"Axel." Axel answered, "My name is Axel" Then followed the hooded man through a black hole that appeared out of nowhere.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yeah so that was chapter one! I know it was really short! I'm sorry! The next one's will be much longer please review!


	2. Equipped

Ok so here's chapter 2! I'll try and keep it longer this time!

I don't own kingdom hearts…YET!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Axel stepped out of the black hole and looked around. He was in a room that was all white. Around the room, there were two men all dressed in the same manner as the man who took him there.

"Hey, Xemnas" One of the men said standing up, "I see you got a new recruit!"

"Xemnas" Axel said with a sarcastic grin, "So you DO have a name!" Xemnas turned and stared at Axel. It's a good thing his hood was up, or else Xemnas's glare would have left poor Axel frozen (which you may know would be kinda hard to do).

The man who had spoken walked up to Axel and removed his hood. He had black hair with gray streaks that was pulled into a ponytail. He had an eye patch over his right eye and a vicious scar on his left cheek. When he spoke, it was with a sufer-guy demeanor.

"I'm Xigbar" He said with a grin, "I'm second in command around here."

"Second in command of what?" Axel demanded, not knowing what was going on was irritating him.

"The organization of course!" Xigbar said looking at him like he lost his mind. In return, Axel gave him a look that said "I still have no idea on what the hell's going on!" Xigbar turned to Xemnas. "Didn't you tell him anything?"

Xemnas blinked "No."

"Of course not" Xigbar muttered under his breath then turned back to Axel, "Don't worry, we'll explain things soon enough. Right, Saïx?" No answer came from the other man. He simply flipped up his hood. He had long, light blue hair that spiked up at the top. In-between his dark eyes, there was a scar that formed an X. Saïx didn't say anything. He simply glared at Axel and stormed out of the room. All three men watched him go.

"Just ignore him" Xigbar said laughing, "He's a real stick-in-the-mud sometimes."

"Xigbar," Xemnas ordered, "Get Axel equipped" Then Xemnas was gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Axel stood in front of a mirror, admiring his reflection. His rags were traded in for a long black hooded coat that had a few silver chains hanging from the neck, black pants and black boots with silver along the top. His unruly red hair had been arranged in a series of red spikes. And just for the heck of it, Axel drew a black diamond under each electric-green eye.

"Ok now what?" Axel said as he approached Xigbar who raised an eyebrow at Axel's make-up but didn't say anything.

"Let's get you some weapons." Xigbar said and walked off with Axel close behind.

"I still have no idea on what's going on." Axel hinted as they walked down the long white hall.

"No you don't" Xigbar said laughing and kept walking. They eventually entered another white room with nothing but crystal objects shaped into a strange insignia. It was spiked at the top, under that there were two spikes going across, it then went down in a straight line only to be broken with a diamond, the flaring out into the top of an inverted heart.

Axel gave Xigbar a curious look. "And where are the weapons I'm supposed to be getting?" He picked one of the crystals up smirking, "Or am I supposed to…" His sarcasm was cut short when the crystal suddenly burst into flame. The fire grew until it engulfed his hands. After a few short moments, the fire died down leaving Axel's new weapons in his hands. They were two red and white circles with a cross handle in the center and vicious looking spikes around the outside.

"Whoa!" Axel stood there admiring his new chakram.

"You gonna stand there all day?" Xigbar asked leaning in the doorframe. Axel began to follow Xigbar out into the hallway, stopping only to glance back at the crystals, wondering how they worked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So there is chapter 2! I hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Getting some answers

Ok, now it's time for chapter 3. I don't own kingdom hearts yaddayaddayadda.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Axel was shepherded into another white room. In there, sat 6 men, all wearing hooded coats. Xigbar walked in behind Axel and sprawled on a chair while axel looked around. He immediately recognized Xemnas and Saix. There was one with long black dreadlocks pulled back, the next had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and the next was a huge hulking man with short brown unruly hair and the last who was clearly the youngest, had dark grey hair that covered half of his face.

"This is our newest member Axel" Xemnas said in his irritatingly slow manner then named all of the unfamiliar faces in order: Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion.

"I still don't know WHAT I'm the newest member of" Axel hinted again hoping that this time, he will actually get some answers. Xemnas nodded and everyone filed out of the room except Zexion who motioned for him to sit.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"There were six of us serving under apprentices of Ansem the wise", Zexion began to explain "Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo. We began to study the heart when Xehanort appeared to us; he was found half dead with no knowledge of his past. At the time, Ansem was growing more and more worried about the darkness that was growing in people's hearts so he decided to begin a series of tests to see if anything could be done. Hoping he might regain his memory, Xehanort instantly agreed to be the test subject"

"That's great and all, but what does this have to do with anything?" Zexion glared at Axel, "Sorry".

"We didn't have much success", Zexion continued, "But we were determined to unlock the Xehanort's memories and possibly anything else we could learn about the heart. Finding nothing, we began to experiment on other people. We tried extracting and implanting the darkness from their hearts, but all the results were the same. Their hearts collapsed and the bodies disappeared." Axel looked as if he was going to say something, but Zexion held his hand up to silence him. One day, we found creatures like nothing we have ever seen. They resembled shadows and when we tested them, we found that they had no hearts. They were the result of the people who had lost their hearts and accordingly, we called them 'heartless'" Axel started at the mention of the heartless, he had seen them in his strange dreams. "They led us deep into the castle, to a place none of us had seen. On the far side of the room, was a door. Overwhelmed with curiosity, we opened that door and found the heart of the world"

"The world had a heart?" Axel said, only half believing Zexion who glared at axel for interrupting again.

"Yes, along with all the worlds so it seems. Then that night, there was a meteor shower where we came across a strange, very flexible material that easily stuck together. Soon after, a stranger from another world appeared. He was a king who said he came here on a ship made from the materials that we found the night of the meteor shower. We're not quite sure what was said between the king and Ansem, but after the king left, Ansem decided to stop our research saying that it 'will bring chaos and destruction to the worlds'. Xehanort grew desperate; his memories would never be recovered if we stopped trying, so, in secret, we continued experimenting. Still, we had little success with finding Xehanort's memories. Then one day, Ansem disappeared. Out of fear of our world falling into chaos with its leader suddenly gone, Xehanort took on Ansem's name and role. We published our research under Ansem's name so our findings will maintain validity. But we ran into another issue, we couldn't find anymore people who would be our test subjects, so we had no choice but to test each other. Simultaneously, our hearts collapsed and we were reborn into what we are now."

"Which would be…" Axel asked

"We are nobodies". Zexion replied like Axel was a total idiot for not knowing that.

Axel tried not to laugh but a snort managed to escape "Talk about your low self-esteem" Zexion, having not finding that funny at all glared at Axel for the umpteenth time that day.

"We are the counterparts of heartless. We have no hearts like them; we also have no feelings or bodies. We don't exist completely, that's why we formed the Organization"

"So, this group is called the Organization?" Axel said "But how do you not exist? You're here. And is that really a reason to form some group?"

"We formed the organization so we can figure out a way to exist completely again." Zexion said seeming bored with Axel's ignorance. "Everyone in the organization is a nobody"

"And I'm included in that category?" Zexion gave him a look that said _No shit Sherlock!_ Axel just scowled. "So what do I do now?"

"You'll start training soon" Zexion answered then walked out leaving Axel to his thoughts. He was given a lot of information but he did reach one conclusion that day: he did not like Zexion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So that was chapter 3, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
